The present invention relates to a mobile phone battery, and more particularly to a mobile phone battery that enables an emergency charging of the mobile phone simply with a general dry cell without the need of an additional battery charger.
Mobile communication has been playing an important role in the rapidly developed technological fields. Consumers place more reliance on mobile phones than ever. The mobile phone is characterized in the convenience it provides in electronic communication, and it enables a user to keep contact with others at any place and at any time. The mobile phone obtains its operating power from a battery that might run out of power and requires recharging through a charger. However, an outlet for an adapter of the charger to plug is not always available at any place, and a user would usually not carry an additional battery or batteries along with the mobile phone. When the mobile phone is battery low, particularly when it is used outdoors, the user could not help but watching the mobile phone to shut down automatically.
To solve the above problem, there is developed an emergency charger for a mobile phone user to charge a mobile phone battery with a general dry cell. Please refer to FIG. 1 that shows a conventional emergency charger 1 for charging a mobile phone 2, and to FIG. 2 that shows the use of the emergency charger 1 to charge the mobile phone 2 with a rectangular dry cell 3. As shown, the emergency charger 1 includes a connector 11 adapted to plug into a socket at a lower end of the mobile phone 2, and a charging base 12 connected to the connector 11. The charging base 12 is provided at one side surface with outward projected positive and negative contacts 121 in the form of two circles. One of the two contacts 121 is formed from a plurality of elastic curved segments, so that the two contacts 121 separately correspond to positive and negative contacts of the rectangular dry cell 3. When the dry cell 3 is attached to the positive and the negative contacts 121 on the charging base 12 of the emergency charger 1, the dry cell 3 is securely connected to the charging base 12. The charging base 12 is internally provided with a step-down means to change a direct current of 9V supplied by the dry cell 3 into a direct current having a voltage suitable for storing in the mobile phone battery. Direct current passing through the step-down means charges the mobile phone battery via the connector 11. In this manner, a mobile phone battery may be recharged with the emergency charger 1 and the rectangular dry cell 3 in the event there are not back-up battery and charger available for charging the mobile phone.
However, the conventional emergency charger 1 has dimensions almost equal to that of a normal mobile phone battery. It seemed to be more convenient to carry an additional mobile phone battery than an emergency charger 1 because a user carrying the mobile phone battery needs not to find a store for buying the dry cell 3. In brief, the conventional emergency charger 1 does not solve the problem of charging a mobile phone battery conveniently.
It is therefore desirable to develop a mobile phone battery that could be recharged with a general dry cell in an emergency without the need of other charger.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile phone battery that could be recharged simply with a general dry cell in an emergency without the need of other charger.
To achieve the above and other objects, the mobile phone battery of the present invention mainly includes a cover being provided at a predetermined position with an opening, positive and negative contacts located behind the cover and accessible via the opening of the cover for electrically connecting to a rectangular dry cell, and step-down means provided at an inner side of the cover and having a power output electrically connected to a power input of the mobile phone battery. With the above arrangements, an emergency charging of the mobile phone battery is possible simply by attaching a rectangular dry cell to the positive and the negative contacts of the mobile phone battery without using other battery charger.